SiO2 is the most common dielectric material in silicon microelectronic devices. However, despite its importance, void-less and seamfree filling of fine recessed features with SiO2 material at low temperatures has proved difficult. Furthermore, new methods for selective deposition of SiO2 films on different materials at low substrate temperatures are needed.